


Secrets

by Sunburnsfromhell



Category: Gintama
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Mental Instability, Sibling Incest, kamui is a little shit, kind of, seriously what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunburnsfromhell/pseuds/Sunburnsfromhell
Summary: Kagura had many secrets and the better part of them were shared with her brother. If he ever went to hell for all his sins... then she would be right behind him.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Okey so this my first story ever posted on this website and I'm only a little nervous haha. Otherwise I just post on fanfiction.com but i figured i could use this account as well. My story does have very disturbing and controversial themes in it so if you are easily triggered then maybe this is not something you should read. I do not condone anything in real life, i simply like to write dark stuff! :)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own shit bruh

 

**Secrets**

 

Her sleeping mind was clouded in a nightmare, she was stuck in her own madness. Kagura was far away, trembling in a field of gravel and grass long dead and dry. The ground weeped blood as it was littered with dead rabbits, the red matted their white fur into a brownish colour. The warm liquid, adored her hands up to her elbows, gathering under her fingernails. She knew what she'd done, the burden sat like a stone in her throat. She couldn't cry, she just couldn't. She was a dried out shell, empty with no tears left to speak of.

  "You are just like me you know." Kamui whispered in her ear. He stood beside her, blood everywhere, in his hair, on his lips, on his hands, clothes, eyes, smile, voice. He was violence and death itself. His smile spoke of unspeakable things. Things that were secrets between just the two of them, secrets that not even their papi knew of. So many dirty, bloody, heinous secrets. His lean lips widened and predatory teeth peeked out, beastly knives, coated in red. The sharp fangs were like prison bars, caging her in, trapping her in his mouth, which were her cell. They had cut into her skin many times and they would again in the future. Again and again, eating her alive. Gulping her down, savouring her to the bitter bones. Only then would she be whole, whole with him, inside her brother. It was so clear... If Kamui was crazy then she would be crazy too. If Kamui would eventually fall to insanity, she would follow him in his larger bloodier footsteps.

A sticky hand reached out, offering her a fresh pomegranate. He told her how proud he was of her, how she wasn't a weakling anymore, how he would move mountains for her. Kagura couldn't help herself as she took the wet fruit and let her teeth sink into its flesh. If it were alive it would have surely screamed in pain. Heat oozed down her chin, it tasted sour, metallic like the blood around them. It tasted like her brother. She was eating his love, engulfing it, swallowing it down. It doesn't matter, she tells herself over and over. This is the only love she would get and she had wanted it for quite some time now, this tainted, rotten love. It was all she needed. All she deserved.

No matter how much she tried to convince herself, the guilt wouldn't go away. What would papi say? Something moved by her side and strong arms came around her muscled frame. Kamui held her, grinning against her wounded neck. The words, she had heard so often, once again leaked out of his mouth.

"Don't tell anyone, Kagura... It'll be our little secret." The sentence ended in a snakelike hiss, dark and evil. She nodded and let him bite into her again, drinking her blood and tearing her open with his rough fingers. Her clothes scattered and loud noises rose like vomit in her mouth. She wished she could melt into him then. Disappear into his chest, hide behind his ribcage and kiss his beating heart.

Kagura wished for many things in that nightmarish dream, only to wake up and realise that her reality was not that different. Not very different at all...   "It'd be our little secret..." The redhead murmured against her pillow. She had many secrets and she still had room for more... but only if they were Kamui's secrets too. Kagura would not settle for anything less. She laid there until the tragedy of her situation lulled her into a restless slumber


End file.
